Sin Miedo A Nada
by La AvIa
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Inu&Kag. Luego de la destruccion de Naraku, y del regreso de la miko del futuro,ella y cierto Hanyou ahora pueden amarse libremente como siempre debio ser, podrian amarse Sin Miedo A Nada .:Lemon:.


Happy Birthday to me!!

wiiiii! estoy feliz y para muestra de ello namas chekenc mi nueva creacion jejeje. bueno este fic es mi primer fic "legal" (esk contiene cosas para adultos y bueno ahora ya soy adulto)

es un pequeño epilogo del final del manga. no lo podia evitar me encanto (aunk para mi gusto falto aunk sea un besito no?)

bueno pues los dejo con esta historia k para serles sinceros me facino

Enjoy It!!

Sin Miedo A Nada by Alex Ubago

**

* * *

**

Sin Miedo A Nada

Las aves cantando y revoloteando por los cielos, los pequeños insectos moviéndose por los verdes prados, las resplandecientes estrellas que cubrían con su manto toda la noche, el olor a bosque que inundaba sus pulmones en cada respiro. Era simplemente inigualable. En tres años que había pasado lejos de este lugar, al que consideraba su segundo hogar, no había cambiado nada, bueno casi nada.

Vaya que se había llevado tremenda sorpresa cuando conoció a los hijos de su amiga la exterminadora con el monje pervertido, esos dos si que no perdían el tiempo, pensó. Las gemelas eran en verdad lindas. Les había tomado un cariño muy especial en muy poco tiempo, ya hasta le comenzaban a llamar tía.

A veces cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba que aun andaban tras el rastro de Naraku y la perla Shikon. Que en cualquier minuto regresaría a su casa para llenar su típica mochila amarilla de víveres para el viaje. Y sentía miedo un miedo total y completamente infundado por un futuro que ahora era su presente.

Un futuro que en ese entonces le era incierto. Luego los abría de nuevo y su realidad era otra, completamente distinta. Para nada prefería estar en su época, sola, sufriendo por alguien a quien pudo amar, con el que pudo tener una vida, alguien como su amado hanyou, su amado Inuyasha.

Pensaba en su madre, hermano y abuelo. Los extrañaba si, pero su madre le había dado total apoyo. Bien sabía que amaba a Inuyasha con todo su corazón y que él sentía algo muy profundo por ella. Sus años se lo decían. Ella le había dicho que, simplemente fuera feliz.

Y ella como buena hija que era, lo iba a cumplir.

Por que precisamente hoy se había convertido en la esposa de ese hanyou malhumorado y rezongón que tanto amaba. La simple proposición le impresiono de sobremanera. El si había cambiado muchísimo. Él joven caprichoso, celoso, grosero, altanero, arrogante y sarcástico pues simplemente…seguía ahí, pero ahora con un toque de extraña sabiduría, paciencia, cariño y dulzura total y completamente desconocida pero que le gustaba muchísimo.

Era de alguna manera tan igual pero tan distinto a la vez. Hacia mas o menos un mes de su regreso y pues ya estaba casada. Aun no lo creía, era como uno de esos sueños que había maquilado durante cuatro años desde que le conoció.

Es como si Inuyasha nunca hubiese perdido la esperanza en que tal vez, regresaría algún día. Hasta había construido una casa literalmente cerca de la aldea a orillas de un pequeño lago, un prado bastante privado. Bueno por lo que le había dicho el propio joven. Según él era una sorpresa. Una presencia bastante conocida le saco de sus pensamientos, sumado a unos fuertes brazos que le aprisionaron desde atrás y unos labios que se posaron suave y fugazmente en su mejilla.

-.¿En que piensas?.- pregunto quedamente Inuyasha

-.Mmmm en nosotros.- respondió Kagome girándose para quedar frente a el. Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían entrar en lo más profundo de su alma y desnudarla por completo.

-. Creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo Inuyasha soltándole del abrazo pero tomando su mano. La celebración ya había acabado hacia buen rato. Era de noche hacia como dos o tres horas. Caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraban los demás y divisaron a Miroku con una gemela de cada lado en sus brazos y a Sango con el bebé en los suyos completamente dormido.

-.Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos vamos.- anuncio el joven de ojos dorados

-.Vaya, veo que no piensan perder el tiempo, ¿no?.- pregunto divertido Miroku. Sango le envió una mirada completamente asesina. En cambio, Inuyasha y Kagome no pudieron hacer más que sonrojarse furiosamente.

-.Espera un momento, bestia.- dijo una voz proveniente de algún árbol cercano.

-Pensé que ya te habías marchado, sarnoso.- replico Inuyasha identificando a la perfección la voz del jefe del clan de los lobos.

-.Inuyasha, por favor.- casi rogó Kagome. Kouga llego instantes antes de que la ceremonia terminara demandando que su mujer no podía casarse con una "bestia" como Inuyasha. Afortunadamente nada paso a más de unos cuantos insultos y las típicas palabras de "amor" que ambos se decían cada vez que se veían. Esta vez no hubo ni un solo golpe por parte de ninguno. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esos dos aunque quisieran negarlo, eran muy buenos amigos.

-.Solo te advierto una cosa perrucho inmundo.-comenzó Kouga.-.si llego a enterarme que algo le paso a mi querida Kagome, por mínimo que sea, vendré y te molerte esa horrible cara que tienes a puro golpe. Me entendiste animal!.-.finalizo con un tono de voz un poco mas elevado.

-.Keh!-respondió solamente Inuyasha. Sabia que no era solamente un advertencia, sino un promesa. Y le agradeció con un gesto imperceptible para todos menos para Kouga. Sabia que si algo le llegase a pasar a él, Kagome no quedaría a la deriva, pero que demonios jamás iba a aceptarlo frente a todos!

-.Gracias Joven Kouga.- respondió Kagome dándole un leve abrazo y de puro milagro Inuyasha no se puso histérico. Ella comprendió, ambos estaban seguros de si mismos.

-.Adiós Kagome.-respondió Kouga melancólicamente. Esta vez si la perdió por completo, se sintió morir cuando se entero que Kagome se había ido para siempre y luego de tres largos años, al tener noticias de ella corre lo que sus piernas, ya sin fragmentos de Shikon, le permiten, para encontrarla casi casada con el chucho ese. Finalmente comprendió, que su amor no era correspondido. De cierta forma estaba contento de que su Kagome estuviera feliz no importaba que fuera al lado de esa bestia.

Comenzaron a despedirse del resto. Hasta Sesshomaru estaba en el lugar. Inuyasha solo le miro y esbozo una tenue sonrisa. Kagome lo noto y le apretó más la mano. Sesshomaru los vio y sintió algo muy extraño dentro de el, una especie de; ¿felicidad? Ni siquiera sabia que demonios hacia allí, Rin le había dicho que una cosa se iba a celebrar entre su hermano y esa humana que ella tanto quería. Y sin más estuvo, ahí como un espectador anónimo de la situación, al fin y la cabo Inuyasha y el ya no se llevaban tan mal. Por lo menos ya no se querían literalmente matar cada vez que se veían. ¿Se habría ablandado con los años? Quien sabe.

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaron largo rato, hablando de todo y de nada. Unos cuantos besos por aquí y por allá y unos leves roces inocentes era lo que compartían. Estaban nerviosos. Ambos sabían exactamente que era lo que ocurría con las parejas casadas en su noche de bodas y de solo pensarlo los colores se les subían hasta las orejas. De una u otra manera ambos soñaron con ese momento pero era completamente irreal.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar Kagome olvido por completo sus pensamientos y se sorprendió mucho al ver la casa, que aun con la oscuridad, se podía apreciar realmente bien gracias a los rayos de luna llena. Era realmente hermosa. Era fácilmente 4 o 5 veces más grande que la de la anciana Kaede, con un bonito pórtico alrededor, totalmente de madera. De hecho, se parecía a su casa. Pensó que Inuyasha era realmente bueno con las manos, pero se sonrojo al pensar en esto en doble sentido.

Inuyasha la observaba atentamente, cada gesto, ademán, cada sonrisa, cada mínimo detalle del que se vio privado en estos tres años. Como la había extrañado. Y ahora, ahora la tenía para el resto de su vida. Pensó en todas esas veces en que estuvo a punto de perderla por culpa del imbécil de Naraku, por culpa de los siete guerreros o por algún otro demonio que se hubiera querido pasar de listo. Pero jamás en la vida tuvo más miedo, que aquel día en que vio que el pozo había desaparecido, y sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Ese día conoció el verdadero temor, el temor de perder a la persona amada.

Tomo la mano de su esposa y entraron ala casa. Kagome se sorprendió aun más y abrió la boca a más no poder. Esa, ¡esa era "su" casa! Era una replica casi exacta del lugar en donde nació y creció estos 18 años. Sus ojos inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto le traía tantos viejos recuerdos, pero a la vez, era hora de que otros nuevos se formaran junto a su nueva familia. Una especie de candelabro colgaba del techo y rápidamente Inuyasha encendió las velas y noto los ojos cristalinos de la joven, se acerco a ella y la abrazo firmemente.

-. ¿Te gusto?.-pregunto suavemente Inuyasha

-.Me encanta, Inuyasha. ¿Como la hiciste?.-pregunto ella

-.Sabes, tengo muy buena memoria. Desde que fui la primera vez a tu casa, no me la pude sacar de la cabeza y pues comencé a hacerla poco antes de que te fueras. Quise darte algo para que nunca olvidaras tu hogar. Me ayudaron los hombres de la aldea junto con Miroku, fue muy difícil pero con unos cuantos dibujos quedo más o menos bien.- finalizo Inuyasha con total orgullo de su obra maestra.

-.Gracias.-susurro quedamente Kagome imaginándose a Inuyasha como una especie de Arquitecto o algo parecido.

Caminaron lentamente hasta un poco mas adentro de la casa, Inuyasha se detuvo y abrió otra puerta, entrando seguido por Kagome. Era su habitación, la que tenía en su época, pero esta vez, la compartiría con otra persona. Miro la cama tipo matrimonial que estaba pegada a la pared, otra vez tenia miedo.

Inuyasha la sintió tensarse la miro a los ojos y acaricio sosegadamente su rostro. Le tomo de la mandíbula y deposito un suave beso el los labios de su ahora esposa. El también estaba muerto de miedo, nunca en la vida había hecho "eso" antes. Claro que sabia como, pero la experiencia era mejor. Además esas cosas que le dijo Miroku que hiciera no parecían lo correcto.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos de su sacra y pura cabecita. Lo hacían sentir raro pero muy, muy bien. Continuo besándola lentamente hasta que se separaron por el aire que ya comenzaba a hacerles falta. Le abrazo y de nuevo la miro. Si ella no estaba lista, no podía obligarla, aun que su cuerpo lo odiara por eso, era primero su Kagome que cualquier otro arranque de pasión.

-.Que te parece si dejamos esto para otro día.- pregunto afablemente Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió, por una parte aliviada, pero un poco frustrada. Sintió un suave roce en su mejilla. Cuando se pudo separar de él, solo atino a meterse lo mas rápido que pudo en la cama, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Aun llevaba la ropa que uso en su boda, una hermosa yukata color blanca con detalles naranjas y rojos. Estaba recostada de lado mirando un punto indefinido en la pared.

Luego de algunos instantes sintió que la otra parte de la cama se hundía un poco. El silencio reino en la habitación por largo rato. Las respiraciones eran relajadas y suaves, Kagome se sentía un poco abandonada, tal vez Inuyasha estaba molesto.

-.¿Inuyasha, estas despierto?.- pregunto Kagome como no queriendo que el joven la escuchara cosa que resulto imposible, gracias al desarrollado oído de este.

-.Si, ¿que ocurre?.- pregunto él en tono bajo.

-.¿Te puedo pedir algo?.- respondió en modo vacilante

-.Lo que quieras, preciosa.-respondió Inuyasha.

-.¿Puedes abrazarme, por favor?.- Kagome se sentía de lo más tonta por haber pedido una cosa así. Inuyasha en cambio, rió bajito y se coloco de lado justo detrás de ella pasando un brazo por encima y otro por debajo de su cuerpo, pegándola aun más a él.

Kagome se estremeció al darse cuenta que el joven no llevaba la parte superior de su traje de rata de fuego. Sentía el dulce tacto de su piel con la del hanyou, aun a través de la tela de su ropa. Inuyasha por su parte sentía la sangre correr vertiginosamente por todo su cuerpo y agolparse directamente en su entrepierna. Por que le ocurría esto? Después de todo no era muy buena idea haber abrazado a la joven. Kagome estaba más o menos igual. Su mente luchaba entre el miedo de estar sola con un hombre y ese maldito instinto que de repente, por el simple tacto de Inuyasha, había nacido en ella. Se giro entre sus brazos quedando de frente al chico de los ojos dorados.

-.Te amo.-susurro Kagome.

-.Y yo a ti.-respondió Inuyasha acercándose a ella para depositar otro beso en esos labios que en tan poco tiempo se habían hecho una completa adicción.

_**Me muero por suplicarte **_

_**Que no te vayas mi vida**_

_**Me muero por escucharte **_

_**Decirlas cosas que nunca**_

_**Digas mas me callo y te marchas**_

_**Mantengo la esperanza**_

_**De ser capaz algún día**_

_**De no esconder las heridas **_

_**Que me duelen al pensar**_

_**Que te voy queriendo **_

_**Cada día un poco mas**_

_**Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar**_

Jugaban pausadamente el uno con el otro. Inuyasha tomaba su labio inferior y de vez en vez daba pequeños mordiscos. Kagome, solo respondía con suaves gemidos que morían en la boca de su amado. Las lenguas batallaban por permanecer el la boca del otro, degustándose a su entero deleite, explorando, conociendo cada parte de esa boca de desde ahora seria solo suya.

De pronto los labios de ambos comenzaron a cobrar vida propia. Ya no eran pausados, sino que transmitían una pasión y desesperación completamente nueva. Es como si ese fuera el último que ambos pudieran alguna vez compartir. Pero no era eso, era el simplemente que ambos querían disfrutar ese momento como si fuera el ultimo en sus vidas, para siempre dar lo mejor, muy en el fondo tenían miedo, tenían miedo a nada.

Sin percatarse mucho, Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse sobre la chica, los besos ya no eran exclusivos de su boca, sino también de sus mejillas, su cuello, sus orejas, todo su rostro, toda ella.

Sus sentidos estaban excitados y confundidos. No sabía si parar o continuar. Aun podía oler lo nerviosa que estaba, pero un nuevo aroma se coló por sus fosas nasales. Un aroma que lo volvía loco de deseo por ella. Kagome inconcientemente quiso acomodarse, pero lo que logro fue rozarse con la parte mas sensible del hanyou en esos momentos, lo que hizo que Inuyasha soltara un gemido cargado de pura lujuria.

No sabía si podría contenerse. Tal vez tendría que correr al río y bañarse por un largo rato. Quiso retirarse, antes de no poder más, pero inesperadamente los brazos de la joven se enrollaron en su cuello, atrayéndolo más y profundizando aquel beso, que guardaba todos esos sentimientos que ambos habían tenido tan guardados para ellos mismos en los últimos cuatro años. Inuyasha comprendió la invitación a ese juego de pasión, al que ambos habían entrado tan inocentemente. Agradeció mentalmente a Kami por eso.

_**Me muero por abrazarte**_

_**Y que me abraces tan fuerte**_

_**Me muero por divertirte**_

_**Y que me beses cuando despierte**_

_**Acomodado en tu pecho**_

_**Hasta que el sol aparezca**_

_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**_

_**Me voy perdiendo en tus labios**_

_**Que se acercan susurrando**_

_**Palabras que palabras que llegan**_

_**A este pobre corazón**_

_**Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**_

Las manos del hanyou que permanecían quietas, comenzaron a recorrer apaciblemente el pequeño cuerpo que reposaba debajo de él. Sentía a la mujer estremecerse ante sus caricias. Inuyasha sentía su pecho rebosar de orgullo masculino al verse culpable de esas acciones. Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de la joven, hasta sus hombros que estaban cubiertos por la ahora molesta tela de la yukata. De inmediato pensó en librarse del problema y en cuanto sintió el nudo que la mantenía sujeta tiro lentamente de ella, como si tuviera toda la eternidad.

Kagome estaba totalmente perdida ante estas pequeñas caricias solo, se enfocaba en sentir, cada toque, cada mimo, cada roce, la hacia sentirse en la gloria. De pronto algo húmedo se poso en su pezón derecho y le hizo soltar un profundo gemido de total placer. Era Inuyasha que la estimulaba hábilmente con su boca. Le mordía y le jalaba, mientras que con su mano, estimulaba el otro. Kagome presionaba mas la cabeza del hanyou sobre su pecho y se arqueaba más a él, provocando que sus caderas chocaran mandando olas de placer al joven. Como podía sentirse tan bien. Todo lo que ambos habían sufrido ahora bien valía la pena.

Deseaba recompensarle, deseaba hacerle sentir las mismas vibraciones que ella sentía cada vez que le tocaba. Como pudo saco fuerzas y le giro quedando sentada sobre él. Inuyasha sintió la sangre hervir y un nuevo gemido destemplado salio de su garganta, al sentir la caliente feminidad de Kagome sobre su dura y anhelante excitación. Le tomo por las caderas y comenzó a rozarla contra él, aun por encima de la ropa, para demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba.

La yukata hacia mucho estorbo a estas alturas así que se la quito y la arrojo en algún lugar incierto. Inuyasha la miro completamente desnuda sobre el, esa mujer sin duda alguna debía de ser una Tennyô en lugar de una miko, era simplemente perfecta, cada centímetro de ella lo era, su piel, sus curvas, toda. El verle desnuda sobre el era tan excitante, sentía el momento cerca, el momento de hacerla su mujer.

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas **_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas**_

_**Que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Templar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos**_

_**Nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir**_

_**Aparcando el miedo a sufrir**_

Kagome sentía una presión en su vientre, que gritaba por ser liberada. Se acerco hasta el joven debajo suyo, y comenzó a besarle suavemente el pecho sin ninguna prisa. Sus manos lo acariciaban como si de una pieza de porcelana china se tratase. Tocaba sus pequeños pezones, sentía su abdomen marcado por todo el ejercicio que hacia estando en la época antigua. Pensó que cualquier hombre de su edad mataría por un cuerpo como el de su Inuyasha. Continúo con su recorrido hasta que llego al borde del hakama, tomo el lazo y lo desato.

Inuyasha soltó un nuevo gemido al sentir como su duro y ardiente miembro era dócilmente aprisionado por las temerosas manos de Kagome que comenzaba a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, acariciándolo y provocándole mil sensaciones a su dueño. que mantenía las manos aferradas a las sabanas. Esto definitivamente era demasiado para su casto y puro cuerpo, la necesitaba y la necesitaba ya.

Se giró rápidamente y se levanto rápido para quitarse el hakama y volvió a recostarse sobre Kagome. La beso con más pasión y desenfreno si es que era posible y con una de sus manos comenzó a abrirle las piernas y se acomodo entre ellas. Llevo su miembro hasta que se rozara con la feminidad de su esposa. Se separaron del beso, sofocados y sonrojados más que antes. Ella le acaricio la mejilla y comprendió que estaba lista para recibirlo y unirse a el.

Se adentro en ella lentamente, sin prisa, sintiendo la calidez del interior de la mujer y sintiendo como era abrazado por su cuerpo. Para Kagome era tanto doloroso, como placentero, una dulce tortura. Inuyasha sintió el tope y sonrió arrogantemente mirándola.

-.Solo mía.- dijo el hanyou entrando con fuerza, provocando que la joven soltara un grito de dolor mientras le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda, excitándolo más.

-.Solo mío.- respondió ella una vez calmada y comenzando a mover sus caderas provocándole placer a Inuyasha y a ella misma.

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, arrancando mas gemidos de placer por parte de Kagome y de él mismo. Las sensaciones eran tantas y tan nuevas. El fuego corría entre ambos cuerpos clamando por ser apagado, el roce de sus pieles, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que ya se formaban sobre ambos y los recorría por completo, era totalmente enloquecedor.

Kagome sentía que la vida se le iba con cada furiosa embestida que le daba Inuyasha. Sentir su peso sobre ella era tan excitante. El dolor había quedado atrás, para dar paso al placer. Inuyasha besaba torpemente sus labios, perdido en sus sensaciones. Sus oídos se deleitaban con cada uno de los sonidos que salían de los labios de la chica. Le encantaba que lo disfrutara tanto como él. Los movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, eran mas férreos, mas salvajes y mas intensos, sentía el cuerpo de Kagome volverse mas y mas estrecho para su paso.

_**Me muero por explicarte**_

_**Lo que pasa por mi mente**_

_**Me muero por intrigarte**_

_**Y seguir siendo**_

_**Capaz de sorprenderte**_

_**Sentir cada día**_

_**Ese flechazo al verte**_

_**Que mas dará lo que digan?**_

_**Que mas dará lo que piensen?**_

_**Si estoy loca es cosa mía.**_

_**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar **_

_**El mundo a mi favor**_

_**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**_

La miko enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Inuyasha, dejando que entrara mas afondo en ella, sentía la presión de antes acumularse mas y mas en su interior. Trato de moverse un poco mas contra él, hasta que su mente cayó en una especie de ensoñación de éxtasis y embriaguez inigualable. Un orgasmo que había golpeado su frágil cuerpo era el culpable.

Inuyasha sintió el cuerpo de su mujer estremecerse aun mas, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Le embistió algunas veces más y se arrojo a su cuello clavando sus colmillos en su nívea piel. Algunos instantes después y término por derramar toda su esencia en el interior de Kagome. Rogó silenciosamente, a quien quiera que deseara escucharlo, pidiendo por que de este hermoso encuentro se creara una nueva vida, un cachorro, un bebé.

Desde que nacieron las hijas de Miroku, deseo conocer la felicidad de ser padre y ahora más que nunca que se encontraba con la persona que más amaría en toda su vida. Deseaba con todo su ser que su felicidad fuera coronada con un hijo de esa miko del futuro, que había cautivado su corazón. Además no iba a permitir que un monje mujeriego, libidinoso y charlatán le ganara al gran Inuyasha.

Kagome aun sentía la ardiente semilla de Inuyasha inundar sus entrañas y una paz total lleno su ser. Sintió al hanyou salir de ella y abrazarla enérgicamente con sus respiraciones aun agitadas. Nuevamente el silencio envolvió la habitación, solo las calmadas respiraciones de esos dos seres que se habían amado se escuchaba ligeramente.

La miko sintió su cuello arder y llevo su mano hasta el sintiendo dos pequeñas incisiones, miro a Inuyasha como pidiéndole una silenciosa explicación.

-.Te marque. Bajo mis leyes eres mi compañera, mi esposa, mi mujer.-respondió el muy seguro.

Kagome le miro un poco sorprendida, a veces le impactaba bastante como se comportaba Inuyasha.

-.Te amo mucho.-le murmuro Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos

-.Y yo a ti también Inu.- respondió Kagome acercándose para besarlo de nuevo.

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir**_

_**Aparcando el miedo a sufrir**_

Ambos jóvenes se dejaron vencer por el sueño que los envolvía poco a poco y se dejaron llevar a ese lugar, en donde una, vez su realidad fue solo un, sueño ahora completo. Bueno casi completo. Pensar que el miedo de perderse casi les carcome el alma a ambos. Ahora sabían que sus destinos, desde siempre estuvieron ligados el uno a otro. Ahora, ahora podían amarse libremente, como desde el principio debió ser. Ahora podían amarse sin miedo a nada.

The End!!

* * *

que cosas no? pues k les parecio? les gusto ojala k si.

bueno pues no me keda mas que decirles muchas gracias po el apoyo que me han dado en mis otros fics y que espero seguir llenando sus espectativas como hasta ahora, pero mas k nada espero seguir llevando un poco de entrenimiento hasta sus vidas por medio de la magia del internet (malditos 18 años me vuelven voluble y sentimental xD)

see U next time!!

La AvIa-san


End file.
